


Operation Spice

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [121]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Suga wanted something spicy that morning, and god help him, Daichi never could say no to that ridiculously handsome face.





	Operation Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423365) by equinoxchick. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. The doc title for this is literally 'daisuga filth'. Salut!

Daichi’s eyes flew open in shock when Suga’s hand grabbed a generous handful of his bottom and gave it a squeeze. “So, how about breakfast in bed?”

Shivering at the prospect of finally getting some quality alone time, Daichi groaned and rolled over to straddle Suga’s lap. A wicked grin spreads on Suga’s lips. “So, what's on the menu, Sawamura?”

Daichi ran his hands up the smooth line of Suga’s torso and up the length of his arms until Suga’s hands were pinned against the headboard. “Maybe something sweet.”

Suga pouted and stuck out his tongue. “But what if I want something spicy?”

“Not really breakfast food.” Daichi smirked and landed a brisk slap on Suga’s thigh. “But I could be convinced to change the menu.”

Eyes fluttering closed, Suga bit his bottom lip and groaned. His hips ground against Daichi's rear, and Daichi could already Suga growing hard beneath him. “Remind me to wake you up early more often.”

Breathy moans tumbled out of Suga as Daichi’s lips roved the slope of Suga’s shoulder, growing in intensity when Daichi sunk his teeth into the soft skin at the base of his neck. He clenched his fists on the waistband of Daichi’s underwear and rolled his hips upward roughly.

“Mmm, you tease,” Suga hissed, rolling his head to the side to give Daichi a broader canvas. “We haven't had sex in almost a month. You should be attacking me like a junkyard dog.”

Daichi’s breath hitched at Suga’s words. They didn't get a lot of time together like this, and they spent those moments tearing into each other even less. He couldn't actually remember the last time they did that.

So spicy it would be.

With one swift movement, Daichi tugged Suga’s t-shirt off and wound it around Suga’s hands and through the wooden spindles of the headboard. He tied it into a tight knot and relished the way Suga screwed his eyes shut and darted his tongue over his bottom lip in anticipation, murmuring Daichi’s name like he’d never tasted anything sweeter.

Suga was right, Daichi thought. They really needed to do this more. Encouraged by how quickly Suga had shaken off sleep and thrown himself into it, into _them_ , Daichi let his mouth roam over every stretch of new canvas available. He nipped and sucked at Suga’s pale skin until he writhed beneath Daichi.

When Suga’s pleasured panting grew more and more pronounced, Daichi chuckled and reached for the nightstand. He plucked out an item they’d only used a few times before, but this was a special day and Suga was in a suffering kind of mood.

With that, Daichi peeled off Suga’s pajama bottoms and slid on the vibrating cock ring before clicking the remote onto its lowest setting. Suga’s hips jerked up at the punch of sensation against his already rigid length. “Fuck, Daichi, _fuck_.”

Daichi’s hands paused where they had been roaming the insides of Suga’s thighs. “I thought I was?”

“Oh goddamnit, Sawamura, you fucking tease.” Suga rolled his hips and let out a pathetic moan. “I thought you said we could do spicy.”

Grinning, Daichi hitched up Suga’s legs at the knees and landed his open hand on Suga’s bare ass with a loud crack. “No,” he scolded, “I said I’d change the menu.” He punctuated his point with another solid slap. “You get what I say you get.”

Suga ground out a sound Daichi had never heard before, but it shot through his every nerve like a drug. Feeling like he was the one overwhelmed, Daichi leaned forward to snare a kiss. Suga crushed their mouths together before tearing away to draw a ragged breath.

Against Suga’s cheek, Daichi murmured, “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

“Yeah,” Suga rasped, pecking one last kiss against Daichi’s mouth and nodding in consent. “Fuck me up, Daichi.”

“Yes, dear.” Daichi kissed Suga’s forehead and then resumed the hard blows to Suga’s backside. The sound rang out through the room, but they were almost drowned out by the incredible noises tumbling out of Suga, growing in intensity as the flesh on his bottom grew more and more sensitive.

Suga was almost screaming before Daichi stopped to murmur in his ear, “You all right?”

Barely able to speak, Suga croaked, “Yeah. Keep going.”

His heart fluttering at the thick desire knotted around Suga’s voice, Daichi stole one last kiss before he resumed the next phase in Operation Spice. “Love you, Suga.”

Next, Daichi fished around for something Suga had always been begging for him to try  (if he recalled correctly, Suga had bought it off the internet while mostly-drunk a few months back). Daichi had found it a rather daunting request, but with the way Suga was throwing himself into everything they were doing, he didn’t think he could say no to anything at that point.

Dangling the thick tapered cock sleeve in front of Suga’s face, the base of which was almost as broad as Daichi’s fist, and he slapped it not-quite-gently across Suga’s mouth. “Be careful what you ask for, because you just might get it.”

Suga looked up at him with heavy lids, pupils blown wide and his breathing fast and shallow, and Daichi had never seen anything more beautiful. His lips quirking upward, he reached for the cock ring’s remote and clicked it up a notch.

Shivering at Suga’s keening whine, Daichi lubed up his fingers and worked them inside of Suga. It didn’t take long for Suga to open up; he usually spent at least one day a week doing solo play and had always had a thing about seeing how much he could take.

For this, however, a few fingers weren’t enough, so adding some more lube, he contracted the fingers of his other hand, as well.

The sight of Suga’s hole gaping open at his fingertips was an incredible thing to Daichi. His enthusiasm was loud and freely given, his wants clear, and he trusted Daichi with his most personal desires. They had been together for many years and sometimes did land into the predictable realm of being like an old married couple, but Suga was always the first to draw them both back into that heady phase where they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Oh, they _really_ needed to do this more.

His heart pounding, Daichi slathered another generous layer of lube and delved all the fingers of one of his hands inside of Suga. When his knuckles bottomed out at Suga’s hole, obscenities poured out of Suga loud and fast. Suga used words that would make a sailor blush, plus some phrases Daichi had never even heard before but knew had to be as filthy as Suga’s pleasured wails.

He pushed in a little more, and Suga couldn’t even manage to make a sound as his face screwed into a mask of pleasure that was laced with just enough pain to give him pause. “Are you sure about this?”

Suga was shaking all over, and his wrists were red from where he had thrashed against his bonds. Precome dripped from his cock and had already started to pool on his stomach, teeth marks and lovebites littered his skin all over, and the cheeks of his ass burned red. If Daichi had to pick a word to describe him, the first one that came to mind was _wrecked_.

Between ragged gasps for air, Suga hissed, “Don’t you dare stop, Daichi. I’ve never been so turned on in my life.”

“Yes, dear.” Daichi chuckled and reached for the sleeve. Working lube inside of it and onto himself, he slid the sleeve onto his aching cock and secured the strap under his balls.

A little vibrating bar sat against the underside of his cock, and taking a deep breath, Daichi clicked it on. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling, and he threw his head back and groaned.

Suga writhed at the lack of attention, and Daichi guffawed. “Yeah, yeah.” He pumped a generous amount of lube onto the sleeve and lined it up with its final destination. Just a little bit at a time, Daichi pushed inside and watched in awe as Suga’s insides consumed inch after ever-thickening inch of its girth. The pressure on Daichi’s own cock was incredible, and he had to use every scrap of control he possessed not to come as soon as they started.

When he was pushed in almost to the base, Daichi stopped — not only let Suga adjust, but to take in the way Suga melted into the mattress. He was beautiful, and Daichi could have kicked himself for not getting into this kind of play before. All the times Suga hinted at it and Daichi balked only postponed this incredible experience.

“Move!” Suga growled, and Daichi snapped out of his reverie.

He started with shallow thrusts, aiming the tip of the sleeve at Suga’s prostate and drinking in the sounds it elicited. However, Suga’s hips soon canted up to take even more length. Daichi increased his motions to a little over half the shaft.

It didn’t take long for Suga’s legs to clamp around his waist to demand more. Awed and ready for more himself, Daichi ramped up Suga’s vibe to its highest setting and buried himself to the root. He could see Suga scream, but no sound came out.

Overwhelmed, Daichi hooked his elbow under Suga’s knee and leaned forward for an urgent kiss. Suga met his lips with eagerness, and Daichi started to piston in and out, drinking in Suga’s cries like a starving man.

His vision started to blur and lose focus, and Daichi knew he was going to come no matter how hard he tried not to. He pulled out and turned his attention to Suga’s untouched cock, which quivered hard and aching under the cock ring’s influence. Sliding off the ring, he wrapped his mouth around the tip and sunk down on the length until he buried his nose in the tawny hair at the base of Suga’s junk.

Daichi met Suga’s almost delirious gaze over the plane of his stomach and pressed the vibe against Suga’s balls, and Suga came hard down his throat with a shuddering moan. He coughed but swallowed the entire load, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist to dash away a stray bead of bitter fluid.

Gasping, Suga panted, “You gotta f-finish too. ‘S not cool.”

Sweating and ready to come at the slightest touch, Daichi raised a brow and asked, “Where do you want me to come?”

“Where I always want you.” Suga gave him a tired smile, and Daichi didn’t have to ask what that meant.

He eased off the sleeve, and leaning forward to kiss the man he loved more than anything, Daichi slid inside of Suga and emptied himself after only a few slow thrusts. His hands immediately reached up to free Suga’s wrists.

Finally liberated, Suga’s arms immediately wrapped around Daichi’s waist and crushed him in a hug that was far too powerful for someone as completely used and spent as Suga looked, but it didn’t surprise Daichi at all. Suga was the strongest person he knew, physically or otherwise.

Exhausted himself, Daichi rolled onto his back and dragged Suga on top of him, almost but not quite able to catch his breath. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, and it was about half past seven. They still had their entire day to relax and take care of business, and they had still managed to make time for each other.

Chortling, Daichi said, “Remind me to wake you up early more often. Six in the morning must be witching hour for your libido.”

Suga leaned forward and feathered a kiss on Daichi’s mouth. “Only when I’m with you.” He buried his face in Daichi’s chest, humming in contentment. “Otherwise, it’s murder hour.”

Daichi laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around Suga, holding him tight. They’d have a lot of cleaning up to do, but for the moment, all he cared about was that Suga was happy and they were together.


End file.
